


"I Suppose"

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting an answer to a question is just that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Suppose"

**Author's Note:**

> Some pre-dating friendship Inasure!

“According to his last name, he could be French,” Inaho says, gazing evenly between his friends, most of whom have worried looks on their faces. “It is considered extremely rare. About five families in America have it, and three in France. The origin is unknown.” He looks hard to read, as usual, but there is a flicker of.. _something_ in his eyes. That _something_ has been there lately, ever since he was able to make a new friend.

“You know, you could just ask him..” Calm points out, sitting in the desk in front of the brunet, chair turned to face him. He is resting an arm on Inaho's desk, propped up to hold his head in his hand.

“He's right, Inaho. Asking him might be better. And easier,” Inko says, knowing that although it is possible to figure out which European country Slaine is from, it would be easier to ask. Not to mention better for their budding friendship if Inaho asked _normally_. She is sitting beside Nina on a desk, the blonde on a chair.

“But, according to his first name, he could be Irish or Scottish,” Inaho says, disregarding their comments, “It means 'health' in Irish Gaelic. The name is typically given to females, however, and pronounced differently..”

“Did you really look all this up?” Rayet questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I did,” Inaho says bluntly, shifting his gaze to her. “I don't think he would tell me if I asked.”

“He might. You're friends, right?” Nina asks with a small smile, earning a slightly surprised look from the rest. “What?” she asks, cocking her head, “They spend time together like we do. And they talk. Without bickering.. much. So they're friends, right?” Her smile turns gentle and kind – she has warmed up to the idea that Slaine could now be considered a friend of sorts. A quiet, reclusive friend, but a friend nonetheless.

“Well.. when you put it that way..” Inko trails off, nodding somewhat. As of late, they have found their group expanded by one, as she invites Slaine out with them sometimes.

Inaho does not respond to the question, and continues, “Given his looks..–“

“Aren't he and Asseylum from the same country?” Rayet interrupts, arms crossed against her chest, “Blonde hair, green eyes.. He has blond hair and green _ish_ eyes, too.”

“She's from Russia,” Inaho says.

Rayet blinks. “You Googled that, too?”

Inaho pauses, pursing his lips. His brown eyes flicker between her and the floor. Then, he says, “No. I asked her.”

“Oh, for the love of..–”

“Anyway,” Inaho says, “given his looks, he could be from Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, Denmark, Iceland, or Poland. The other areas of Europe have a higher darker haired, darker eyed demographic. Given his hair is especially light, it would be more common that he is from a country where that demographic is higher.”

Silence ensues.

Blinking, the brunet gazes around at his friends, noting their confused, still slightly worried features.

None of them have anything more to contribute now that Inaho has brought out hard data. The best they could do is attempt to convince him just to ask the blond transfer, and hope.

“Oh,” Inko suddenly gasps, violet eyes fixing to Inaho's brown, “Remember when I wanted to borrow his notes? For the class I'm taking next term?”

_Ah._

Inaho _does_ remember. He and Slaine share a physics class together, one that Inko will be taking next term. Because the brunet takes his notes a bit oddly, and sometimes does not take any at all, it led to Inko asking Slaine for his notes instead.

“He writes in a different language..” Inaho murmurs, gazing back at the blackette. “He offered to translate them for you.”

Inko nods slightly, offering him a small smile, “I'm sure he'd let you look at his notes if you asked.”

* * *

 

“Good afternoon,” Inaho greets.

Slaine raises his head slightly, expression softening somewhat when he realises it is just Inaho. “Good afternoon,” he returns.

The brunet sits himself down in his desk beside the other, gaze lingering on Slaine's face. _He isn't as quiet as before.._ he thinks, remembering how solitary the blond used to be, _He talks to me more. And smiles._

_..._

_I suppose we_ are _friends._

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Inaho asks, watching Slaine's expression flicker to that of slight confusion and curiosity.

“It.. depends. I may or may not answer,” Slaine admits, sitting up to gaze evenly at Inaho. Teal fixes to brown, and he waits for Inaho's question.

“I wanted to ask where you're from. Your country of origin, or birth.”

“Oh,” Slaine murmurs, turning his head back toward the board, “I'm from Iceland.”

Inaho blinks in what appears to be shock.

It really was just that easy.

 

 

 

“You.. seriously put that much thought into it?” Slaine asks, face going pink in embarrassment, “And the thought to ask normally didn't occur to you _first_?” He is holding the few research papers the brunet had printed in his search for Slaine's birth country, and is unsure how to feel about Inaho putting this much effort into something so seemingly trivial.

“I.. was under the notion that you wouldn't tell me. I was mistaken,” Inaho says, “I apologise.”

_For what?_

.. is what Slaine wants to ask, but he instead nods. He knows Inaho has an odd way of going about things.

_Even if they seem insignificant.._

“Oh, your notes..” Inaho says suddenly, “Inko still wants them.”

“Ah, right. I'm still translating them. I should have them ready by next week.”

Inaho gazes at the blond for a few moments more, brown lingering on his face. He watches as Slaine puts the papers back on the table, still looking moderately embarrassed, and manages to catch his gaze. “Are we friends?”

Blunt. Curious.

Slaine gives his answer some thought, not looking away from Inaho as he does. “.. I suppose we are,” he finally says with a small smile, “We're friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really did research demographics and stuff for Slaine's origin.. And I looked to see whether it's been said where he is canonically from and came up empty.. but! If someone finds if he is from somewhere else and it's canon, I want to know!


End file.
